Collection of sick fics
by mambrino
Summary: I am making sic fics. If you would like to see a certain one ask me. I have polls up and I will make either paring or friendship. The first one is Kendall and Logan. the story is inside. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1 of migraines and songs

**Kendall/Logan Age: 17**

Everyone has a point in there life when they just feel like absolute crap. Well that's how it feels for a certain brunette genius at the moment. It started this morning when the small brunette woke up and immediately cringed at the bright sunlight. He had gone to bed late last night with a small headache. He thought It would just pass quickly while he slept, but this time he was proved to be so wrong.

"Logan, Logan, it's time to get up.'' A tall blonde said, shaking his shoulder slightly.

"Mhmf.'' Logan mumbled as he turned onto his side.

"Come on, we need to be at rehearsal in less than an hour.'' Kendall stated. He was surprised when he woke up this morning and Logan was still asleep. usually he was the first one up.

"No, I don't feel good.'' Logan moaned. His head was pounding furiously and his stomach decided to do flip flops. Kendall studied the smaller boy. It was true and now that Kendall was really focusing on Logan he could see the pain in his eyes. Immediately the blonde changed his stern expression into one of concern.

"what hurts baby?'' Kendall asked.

"My head and stomach.'' Logan replied.

"Oh, do you want some medicine?'' Kendall asked, lowering his voice into a whisper. Before Logan could answer he felt the bile rising up into his throat and jumped up from the bed. Logan barley made it to the bathroom before vomit almost exploded out of him. The heaves made his head pound more and tiny whimpers escaped his lips. Kendall quickly followed him and felt his heart shatter when he saw Logan basically hugging the bowl. He knelt down beside him while rubbing his back.

Once Logan's heaves had died down he fell back into Kendall embrace, glad that he wasn't alone. Kendall quickly flushed the toilet and helped Logan stand up. but he must have stood up to fast because he felt a wave of pain and wooziness wash over him. Kendall caught him before he could fall. The blonde looped his arms around Logan's back and legs. He sat the shacking boy down in the bed and kissed his forehead. He turned around to get some migraine medicine, water and a washcloth. He hurried back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

Kendall helped the boy sit up and gave him the small pills than gently laid him down again. Kendall sat the washcloth down on the poor boy's forehead. Logan's eyes slipped shut as sleep took over his body. Kendall quietly made his way out and into the living room. James and Carlos where sitting down on the couch waiting for the other two.

"where's Logan.'' James questioned when he noticed the short boy missing.

"He has a migraine. I'm gonna call Gustavo soon. There's no way he can practice.'' Kendall explained as he took out his smart phone. Kendall walked into a different room. Not even five minutes later he emerged from the room.

"what'd he say?'' Carlos asked.

"Well he yelled at me for about 3 minutes and then told me to get him better soon or Griffin will fire us.'' Kendall replied.

"Wow such a caring boss.'' James said sarcastically. Both boys laughed and nodded.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and get some corndogs.'' Carlos said walking out the door.

"I'm gonna go tan. see you later.'' Jams told Kendall, following behind Carlos. The blonde just shook his head and made his way over to the couch, turning on the T.V. to a hockey game. He wished Logan was better so he could cuddle his boyfriend.

* * *

**1 Hour later**

Kendall was getting bored with sitting in the living room doing nothing. He decided to go and check on Logan since he hadn't heard a peep from him since this morning. Kendall opened the door and felt his heart crack even more when he saw the boy sitting up, crying and clutching his head. Kendall hurriedly made his way over to Logan. Logan felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and hold him gently.

"K-Kendall?'' Logan rasped out.

"yeah baby, It's me.'' Kendall whispered, rocking the bundle in his arms.

"It re-really h-hurts.'' Logan cried.

"I know Logie. I'm so sorry.'' Kendall slid beside the smaller boy and engulfed him in his arms. Logan rested his head on Kendall's sturdy chest. feeling a bit relaxed when he felt the steady rise and fall of the blond's chest.

"w-why?'' Logan asked.

"Why what?'' Kendall questioned.

"why a-are you s-sorry?'' Logan looked up at the blonde's green eyes.

"Because you were in pain and I wasn't here to help you.'' Kendall replied.

"w-well your h-here now.'' Logan said. They let the subject drop and Kendall stayed there, rubbing Logan's head. Logan whimpered again when the sunlight seemed to pierce his head. Kendall noticed and slowly slipped out from under him and closed the blinds, coaxing the room into darkness. He grabbed some more medicine and let Logan take it. The blonde got back under the covers and wrapped Logan up again.

Not even 30 minutes later Kendall felt tiny tremors in his grasp. He looked down at the sick boy and noticed him moaning quietly.

"Logie, you okay?'' Kendall asked. Logan shook his head no and buried his head into Kendall's chest.

"What's wrong?'' Logan looked up as he felt his stomach knot up in pain.

"I'm g-gonna be s-sick.'' Logan cried. Kendall lifted Logan out of the bed and practically ran to the bathroom. He hastily sat him down in front of toilet and lifted the seat. Logan leaned over the bowl and released the continents inside his stomach. Kendall dropped to his knees and rubbed his back again. Logan went at it for almost 10 minutes, then finally his stomach had nothing left to throw up. Logan fell back into Kendall's arms and rested his head in the crook of his neck. He sobbed and hiccuped, just wanting this to end. Kendall tried to shush the distressed boy but nothing seemed to help. suddenly Kendall thought of an idea. He picked Logan up and carried him back to the bed, gently laying him down and wrapped him up. Then Kendall grabbed a chair and sat down. Logan had no idea what the boy was doing until he heard Kendall's almost angelic voice.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'' be the light to guide you_

_Find out what were made of, when we are called to help our friends in need._

_You can count on me like one, two, three I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two you'll be there  
'cause that's what we're supposed to do, oh yeah_

_If your tossin and your turnin_ _and just can't fall asleep. I'll sing a song beside you  
If you ever forget how much you really mean to me, Everyday I will remind you_

_Find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two and you'll be there  
'cause that's what we're supposed to do, oh yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go never say goodby_

_You can count on me like one, two, three and I'll be there  
'cause I know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two and you'll be there  
'cause tha's what we're supposed to do, oh yeah_

_You can count on me, 'cause I can count on you_

By the end of the song Logan's eyes where fluttering shut. Sure he had a really bad Migraine, and yeah he despised the vomiting and nausea. But he still had the best boyfriend in the whole world and he was standing right in front of him. So maybe this day wasn't so crapy.

* * *

**Yeah, I've been wanting to do this for awhile but never really got the chance. Again I will do any paring, but there are some limits and rules.**

**1. I will never do Gustavo as a paring or wayne/wayne**

**2. I'll also do straight parings**

**3. I will do friendship**

**5. tell me what you want to happen**

**6. don't bug me if I don't do your paring right away, that will only upset me**

**7. be nice about it please**

**8. if you want smut you have to request it**

**9. go vote on my polls**

**10. I will not make any of them have a terminal disease. I just don't like that **

**~Mambrino~**


	2. Chapter 2 Of tonsillitise and ice cream

**James/Carlos Age: 16**

"How are you feeling?'' James asked a sick and pale Carlos. The little Latino looked up and shrugged. He had just come home from the hospital. The poor boy had become very sick with tonsillitis and had to have his tonsils removed.

"My throat really hurts.'' Carlos rasped out.

"Well maybe you should take some more of the antibiotics. That should help.'' James said grabbing two small pills and a bottle of water. He gave them to Carlos who toke them quickly. Tears pricked his vision when the pills scrapped against his sore throat. James Immediately noticed and sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong baby?'' James questioned. Carlos lifted his head and swallowed the tears.

"It just really hurts.'' Carlos whined. James could hear the pain in his soft voice.

"Oh 'Litos.'' James brought the younger boy into a hug and started to rub his back. "I know, the medicine should start working soon. For now try and get some rest.'' James commanded gently.

"Will you stay with me?'' Carlos asked innocently.

"Of course.'' James replied, helping the sick boy lie down. James got them both situated, with Carlos' head on his chest and an arm around his waist. The tall brunette pulled the blanket up and settled down. He gently ran his hand up and down Carlos' back hoping to help some of the pain.

Not even five minutes later cute, soft snores escaped the boy's lips. James carefully slipped out of the bed and situated a pillow behind Carlos' head. He headed downstairs to the living room. Once he entered the large room he noticed Kendall and Logan standing in the kitchen, very dressed up.

"Hey how's Carlos doing?'' Kendall asked when he saw James.

"Fine. His throat's in a lot of pain, but other than that he's fine.'' James explained.

"Well me and Logan are gonna go to the new dinner theater downtown, so we might be home around 11:30. You think you'll be okay to watch over him?'' Kendall questioned.

''Yeah, You guys have fun. I'll see you later.'' James said reassuring them.

"Alright, call us if anything happens.'' Logan said as they walked out the door. James let out a sigh and walked into the living room. It felt so weird for the apartment to be so quiet, James almost hated it. He sat down on the couch and that's when his stomach decided to act like a dying wail. He stood up again and chose to make a sandwich and watch some t.v.

* * *

James finished his sandwich and decided to go check on Carlos. When he walked in he saw Carlos on his side. James thought he was sleeping, that is until he heard soft whimpers coming from the bed. He quietly tiptoed to the bed and was kind of shocked to see crystal tears making their way down the boy's face.

" 'Litos?'' James asked worried for his boyfriend. Carlos immediately stopped and shook his head. "Carlos something is obviously wrong. Please tell me so I can help you.'' James begged.

Carlos glanced up and mumbled, "My th-throat hurts.''

"Oh, it's okay baby.'' James replied as he sat down on the bed. Carlos rested his head on James' chest.

"M-make it s-stop Jamie.'' Carlos pleaded. James' heart broke at his words. The tall brunette had no idea what to do. He hated seeing the normally happy, hyper Latino so broken and upset. Suddenly an idea came to his head. He stood up and turned to leave, but a hand stopped him from going. He turned back to see the broken expression on Carlos' face. He didn't want James to leave him alone.

"I'm only going to be gone for a few minutes.'' James said reading the boy's thoughts.

"B-but I don't wanna b-be alone.'' Carlos whimpered.

"Carlos you're gonna be okay.'' James tried to say.

"Don't leave me!'' Carlos cried, wincing as the pain surged up his throat. James could tell he was distressed, so he picked up the sick boy and carried him to the couch. He then put a pillow behind his head and covered him with a blanket. James proceeded to the kitchen to make some soup.

About 15 minutes later James had sufficiently heated the soup and poured it into a bowl for Carlos. He made his way to the living room and sat the bowl down on the coffee table. The strong boy helped Carlos sit up then grabbed the tomato soup. Carlos took it and ate some of it. but as soon as the hot soup touched his sore throat he pushed it away.

"Carlos you have to eat it.'' James explained pushing it back.

"No it hurts.'' Carlos whined, pushing it to James.

"Come on, you have to eat something.'' James commanded.

"No!'' Carlos shoved it back, sending the hot soup into James' lap.

"Ahhh.'' James yelled when the hot soup burned a place that no boy should have hot soup on. Carlos looked at the mess and felt tears spring to his eyes. He felt bad for doing that, but it really hurt his throat. James saw the tears swimming in those chocolate eyes. He couldn't stay mad at Carlos no matter how much it hurt.

" 'Litos it's okay, I know you didn't mean to do it.'' James spoke softly

"I'm so sorry.'' Carlos whispered.

"It's okay.'' James murmured

"I'm really really sorry Jamie.'' Carlos whimpered

"Sh, stop apologizing. I'm not mad.'' James said as he kissed Carlos' hot forehead. "I'm gonna go change real quick.'' James said as he went up the stars. When he entered the room he pulled on a fresh pair of sweatpants and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?'' Logan answered

"Hey Logan sorry to interrupt you, but Carlos won't eat anything because it hurts his throat and I don't know what to do.'' James said.

"Do we need to come home.'' Logan asked. James heard laughing in the background and felt bad for intruding on their date.

"No, I just don't know what to do.'' James said a little stressed.

"James we can come home if you need us to.'' Logan whispered.

"No really, I just need to know what to do.'' James asked

"Well, have you tried ice cream?" Logan questioned.

"Actually no I haven't.'' James replied.

"Try that and if that doesn't help please call me back.'' Logan said.

"Alright, thanks Logan.'' James hung up and headed back downstairs, passing the little Latino.

"what are you doin?'' Carlos asked when he saw James go into the kitchen.

"You'll see.'' James answered getting out the vanilla ice cream.

Once the ice cream had melted he got out a bowl and scooped some of it. He brought it to the couch and Carlos' eyes lit up. James could have sworn his eyes where as bright maybe even brighter than the sun.

"Thank you Jamie.'' Carlos said taking the bowl and enjoying the cool feel of ice cream on his swollen, raw throat.

"No problem.'' James leaned in and gave him another kiss on the forehead.

As soon as the ice cream was gone Carlos sat the bowl down on the table and relaxed into James' arms. The brunette pulled a blanket around both of them and was happy that Carlos' throat was no longer in pain.

"Why?'' Carlos asked.

"why what?'' James responded a bit confused.

"Why do you love me so much?'' Carlos looked up at James with big brown eyes.

"Because ever since we were young you always looked after us and loved us. I love you because I can't imagine anyone else in my arms. And I love you because you always make me smile even when I'm having the worst day.'' James replied tiredly.

"I love you too Jamie.'' Carlos mumbled as sleep took over his weak body.

And that's how Kendall and Logan found them. Both snoring as loud as they could and wrapped up in each others limbs. They had never seen something so precious and endearing in their lives.

* * *

**Alright this one was for InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere. I hope you liked it and also, go vote on my polls and keep requesting ideas. Please review my rules if you have forgotten. the next story is Logan and Katie as friends for BTRforever21 **

**~Mambrino~**


	3. Chapter 3 of stomach bugs and brothers

When Katie Knight woke up in the morning the last thing she wanted to feel was sick. Her stomach twisted and churned in the inside, making her bend over in pain. She loathed the feeling of nausea, but sadly that's all she could feel at the moment. She slowly slide out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen. Katie Immediately noticed the silence and realized that she was the only one home. There was a small sticky note on the fridge. She picked it up and read it.

Katie,  
Me and James are going down to the new ice rink in town. Carlos went to the corndog factory as usual and Logan went to the planetarium. You have our numbers, call if you need anything. Love you baby sister,  
Big brother

Katie sighed to herself. Of course she hated when they babied her, but at the moment she really did not feel good. Katie skipped breakfast and went straight to the couch. After settling in with a blanket and pillow she soon feel into a fitful sleep.

* * *

About a few hours later Katie woke up with a jolt. The blankets were sticking to her and she felt like she had been put into an oven to be cooked alive. In an instant an intense wave of nausea hit her right in the stomach. Katie covered her mouth and almost flew across the room, dropping to the ground when she entered the small bathroom. She bent over and released all the food in her stomach into the toilet.

"Katie!'' She heard someone shout from beside her. She glanced over and noticed Logan standing in the doorway, but soon turned back when she felt more bile rising up in her throat. She felt Logan's hand on her back as she shook more. Finally Katie lifted her head and sniffled, trying not to cry in front of him. She looked up and could easily read the worried look on Logan's face.

"Katie, how long have you been feeling sick?'' Logan asked.

"Since this s'morning.'' She replied weakly.

"Why didn't you call one of us?'' Logan questioned. Kaite shrugged and said. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal.''

"Come on, Let's get you to the couch.'' Logan helped Katie back to her shaky feet and lead them back to the living room.

Once Katie was laying down again Logan grabbed a thermometer and tried to stick it in her mouth but the small girl pushed Logan's hand away.

"I'm fine Logan.'' Katie whined.

"Uh, no you're not.'' Logan stated matter-of-factly

"I'll be fine.'' Katie responded.

"Katie if you don't let me help you then I'm gonna have to call the guys and you know Kendall will definitely baby you to death if you don't let me and we both know how much you hate to be babied. Just let me take your temperature and give you some medicine then we can watch some t.v." Logan explained. Silence filled the room until Katie nodded her head and let the genius put the annoying instrument in her mouth.

Two minutes later Logan pulled it out and read the numbers aloud. "One oh two point three, that's not good.'' Logan said as he set it down. "Take this.'' He handed the small brunette two Tylenol and a water to drink.

"Can I sleep now?'' Katie asked tiredly. Logan nodded and turned on the t.v.

"Do you want me to go get Kendall?'' Logan looked down at Katie.

"No, please stay here.'' She pleaded and hated just how childish she sounded. Logan sat down and watched the mindless show as Katie's eyes once again started closing.

* * *

An hour later Logan awoke from his light sleep when he felt something thrashing around on the couch. He immediately sat up and glanced over at Katie's now shaking form. Logan reached over and started to shake her shoulder. Katie continued to lash out and Logan could swear on his life he heard heartbreaking whimpers escaping her chapped lips.

"Katie, Katie wake up!'' Logan yelled shaking her shoulder more forcefully. Suddenly Katie's eyes shot open and she sat up, almost regretting it when the feeling of nausea came back. She looked around and relaxed a little when she saw Logan beside her.

"Katie you okay?'' Logan asked when he thought he saw tears in her sweet eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine.'' Katie replied trying to hide the tears again. The nausea continued to build until she couldn't hold it back anymore. Logan seemed to automatically know when she was about to throw up because a bucket was shoved under the girl's head. Katie felt a comforting hand rub up and down her back as more vomit rose to her she finished Logan grabbed a tissue and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry.'' Katie whispered.

What, why?'' Logan asked confused.

"Sorry I threw up and now your having to clean it up.'' Katie finally just let the tears fall. She was feeling absolutely horrible and Logan was having to clean up after. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and bring her close to a warm, steady chest.

"Katie-bug I'm one of your big brothers and wither you like it or not your still our Katie-bug. I know your independent just like Kendall, but even he lets his guard down sometimes. It's okay to let someone help you because everyone needs help.'' Logan said. Katie smiled a little as The taller brunette brushed a tear away.

"Thanks Logie.'' Katie mumbled, resting her head in his lap.

"No problem Katie-bug. Love you.'' He whispered

"Love you too.'' She replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

When James, Kendall, And Carlos came through the door and saw Katie asleep, laying on their smallest friend a look of confusion was shared in the room

"Is she okay?'' Kendall asked getting a little nervous.

"Yeah, she had the stomach flu.'' Logan answered. Three sets of jaws hit the floor when they heard that.

Once they picked up their jaws off the floor James asked, "How'd you get her to tell.?'' They all knew how much Katie hated being babied and could be just as stubborn as Kendall when it came to sickness.

"I promised I wouldn't go get Kendall, I'm mean come one we all know he would have babied her to death.'' Logan explained. James and Carlos giggled while Kendall let out a "Hey!'' The boys settled on the couch around them and got some much needed rest.

When Katie awoke hours later she felt a million times better. She then realized that the guys had come home were now each snoring in a unique way. Katie chuckled a bit to herself and snuggled back into Logan's side glad that she had such wonderful brothers.

* * *

**Yes I know this was kind of a sucky chapter, but at least I tried. Anyway this was for BTRforever21. I hope you liked it. Another thing to say is Please guys go vote on my polls and keep giving more ideas. Thanks guys and the next story coming up is James/Logan and yesh it is a slash and it will be for Luvinbtr. Love all you guys and happiness to everyone. **

**P.S. I hope you guys are enjoying this I promise I don't just slap things down on the page. It usually starts in my notebook that I write in at school and hope I never leave it anywhere because I don't want people reading my private things. I really do always try my best so I really hope you like it =)**


	4. Chapter 4 of pneumonia and cuddles

_*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* _James Diamond exploded with coughs as yet another fit shook his tall frame. The poor brunette was battling a bad case of pneumonia and had already missed four days of practice. Every time a cough bubbled up his throat is sent his lungs into a spazz out. Everyone else was as far away from 2J as they could be. Well everyone except for a certain brunette genius.

"Logie!'' James called as he hacked up more mucus.

"Coming.'' Logan yelled as he made his way up the stairs. Once the smaller boy had entered the room, he was met with a shaking and very pale looking James. He immediately noticed James' red-rimmed eys and knew he had been crying. He couldn't help but hurry over to his lover to find out why he had been crying.

"What's wrong?'' Logan asked as he sat down on the king size bed.

"My...chest...hurts'' James gasped. The genius heard slight wheezing coming from the ill boy and went straight into 'doctor mode' He got up and grabbed the nebulizer sitting on their bedside table and turned on the small machine. Logan slide the mask over James' face, making sure the medicine was actually getting into the poor boy's body.

James loathed the feeling of the small plastic mask around his head, but before he could complain about it, the small brunette was taking it off his face and his soft hand brushed back James' long bangs then rested his palm on his hot forehead.

"Oh my god, you're burning up!'' Logan explained as he went to go get a washcloth from the bathroom to lay on James' clammy forehead. He pulled out a rag and drenched it in cold water and then went back into their shared room.

"Here.'' Logan said while setting the cold rag down. the taller boy let out a shiver when the rag touched his scorching skin.

"Please take it off.'' James begged

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't until your temperature goes down.'' Logan stated as he soothingly ran a hand through James' sweaty brunette locks. For an unknown reason James let a few tears fall down his pale cheeks. Logan immediately grew more concerned for his boyfriend.

"Hey, why are yo crying?'' Logan asked gently.

"It's just...My chest really hurts and I'm so cold.'' James whispered. Logan's heart shattered to pieces when he heard that.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I'll take it off when your temperature goes down. For now do you want to watch a movie?'' Logan questioned. James nodded as more chills shook his tired and worn our body. Logan slowly stood up and got the giant box of movies. His eyes lit up when he saw their favorite movie right at the top. He grabbed it and placed the disc in the movie tray, then came back over to his spot while the previews rolled on the screen. Logan decided to take the time to check James' fever again.

"One oh two point five.'' Logan read. "It's still a little high, but I can take the rag off now.'' Logan pulled it off and sat it on the table.

"Will you lay down with me?'' James asked bringing out his puppy dog eyes. Logan would never refuse the chance to cuddle with with his boyfriend, so he slid in next to the still shivering boy and wrapped his arms around James' torso. James, in return, Laid his head down and snuggled up to Logan.

"what movie are we watching?'' James asked.

"You'll see Logan answered. The taller brunette giggle a bit when the Captain America tittle appeared on the screen. Both Logan and James though Chris Evans was the sexiest man alive, besides them. Okay more like James.

* * *

They were about halfway through the movie when a bright flash came from outside, soon followed by a loud crack of thunder. James immediately gravitated closer to the smaller boy, but tried to remain tough, Though that was a little hard since Logan knew James hated thunder storms.

"You okay?'' Logan asked

"Yeah, I'm fine.'' Logan saw straight threw that lie and felt sympathy for the other. James always acted tough even when he didn't have to. That's just who James was. Logan wished James could understand that James could let his guard down around him. He loved just the same.

"You sure?'' Logan questioned, trying to coax James into talking.

"Yes Logie.''James whimpered

"You Know it's okay to be scared, everyone's scared of something.'' Logan said

"I promise I'm fine.'' James tried to give a reassuring smile, but failed when another loud boom sounded outside, resulting in the brunette hiding under the blankets. Logan's heart twitched as he watched James shake. He pulled the blanket off to find James silently crying.

"Oh, Jamie.'' Logan cooed as he pried James out of his curled up ball and held him in his arms. "It's okay.'' Logan assured as James buried his head in the crook of Logan's neck.

"Remember the first time I found out you were scared of storms?'' James looked up and starred at him ''Yeah.'' James answered turning a shade of pink.

"I was staying at your house and we were both like 10. We were in your room trying to stay up as late as we could and seeing who would fall asleep first. Then about midnight the first crash came from outside and I swear you jumped ten feet out of your skin.'' Logan said.

"Why are you telling me this?'' James asked, turning beet red.

"Because it was the first time I got to hold you in my arms. It was the first time I felt something else towards you.'' Logan replied as he lifted the brunette's head. ''It was also the first time I noticed just how beautiful your eyes were.'' Logan finished

"If only we had the nerve back then to tell each other.'' James said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I kinda liked getting to stalk you just so I could see you.'' Logan laughed.

"Wow I think I'm marring a pervert.'' James said with a chuckle.

"Well there is one good thing about us waiting to tell each other. Actually there's a lot, but it's something I got to experience only with you.'' Logan said as he ducked his head and leaned in for a soft but passionate kiss. They pulled apart when much needed air began to leave their bodies. James looked into Logan's eyes and saw the love gleaming in his eyes.

"You know I don't think I would trade this for anything in the world.'' James said as he went in for another kiss.

"Me either, Love you.'' Logan said when he noticed James' eyes drifting shut.

"wuv you too.'' James mumbled as sleep ebbed away at his mind. Then feel into the warm arms awaiting him.

* * *

**Well, here is another one. This was for luvinbtr. I hoped you enjoyed it. The next story coming up is Carlos and Kendall and it will not be a slash. Alright I'm just gonna talk now so...**

**1. Thank you for the reviews**

**2. My friends are dragging me into drama so I am glad that you guys haven't started any drama.**

**3. This is really enjoyable to write**

**4. Song of the day numb by Lincoln park **

**5. I'm starting to get sick**

**6. I got a new avenger jacket today**

** I had to put Captain America in this**

**8. Please keep suggesting things even if you have already suggested something**

**9. Thanks guys for being so awesome**

**10. I am really hyped up on sugar from sour patch kids so wish me luck**

**~Mambrino~**


	5. Chapter 5 of fevers and best friends

**Kendall/Carlos as friends; Age: 17**

Carlos Garcia awoke to an annoying alarm going off from the other side of the room. Carlos reached behind him and grabbed his pillow and chucked it at James who had not awoken yet. That was until a pillow hit him right in his perfect face.

"Hey!'' James screeched as he threw it back to Carlos.

"Guys time to get up. It's Friday and I want to get off early so we can start our video game night.'' Kendall shouted from outside the door.

"Alright we're up.'' James answered. "Come on Carlos, we gotta go.'' James swung his legs over the bed and promptly left the room. Carlos just moaned and rolled over. He felt like someone had cooked him alive and his head pounded in his skull. He just wanted to sleep.

"Carlos, get up." Kendall called again. Even though Carlos felt horrible he knew he had to get up. Gustavo would rip their head off if they didn't come in. Carlos rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door.

"Whoa, you okay buddy?'' Kendall asked once he saw the pale Latino.

"Yeah, tired.'' Carlos answered, deciding not to tell him. They always took care of him when he got sick. He didn't want to burden them with his problems anymore. Besides they had a lot to prepare for with the tour coming up and the release of their new album.

Carlos quickly jumped in the shower and hurriedly put on his clothes. They all headed out, but not before Logan stopped the poor boy.

" 'Litos are you feeling okay?'' Logan questioned.

"I'm fine.'' Carlos said trying to reassure him with a smile. Logan, however, seemed unconvinced.

"You sure?'' Logan asked reaching out to touch his forehead. Carlos ducked away and pushed his hand back.

"I'm fine Logie. Can we go now?'' Logan was about to abject when he heard Kendall call for them. Logan nodded his head as they walked out.

* * *

"Dogs I want you all to focus. If I see anyone off task YOU'RE FIRED!" Gustavo yelled. The boys hustled to their starting dance pose as Mr.X began the instruction.

Carlos was having a hard time following the rest of the guys because his head was spinning so much. He accidentally bumped into Kendall sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Alright I've seen enough, take an xbreak.'' Mr.X said a little frustrated. Three worried eyes landed on the small Latino.

"Carlos what's going on? You haven't been this bad since the first day we started.'' James stated.

"I'm just a little dizzy and tired, but I'm fine.'' Carlos tried to reassure.

"At least sit down.'' Logan said, pushing Carlos down on the couch.

About five minutes later Mr.X came back into the room and resumed the lesson. After Carlos' small break and three worried big brothers, Carlos knew he would have to keep hiding it. Everyone would be super stressed if the had to take care of him. He continued to dance, trying to do his best, but sadly Carlos kept getting worse and felt even more dizzy as the world swam around in his eyes and fell on his butt.

"Carlos, please follow my EXact steps.'' Mr.X was getting even more frustrated with him now.

"Can we take a break?'' Carlos asked weakly. Without waiting for and answer, He made his way out the door and outside to the cool November air, which felt like heaven on his burning skin. Meanwhile three boys stood confused in the middle of the room.

"You think he's okay?'' James asked.

"I don't know. I think he's sick, but he wouldn't let me feel his forehead.'' Logan said.

"I'm gonna go check on him.'' Kendall walked out the same way he saw Carlos go. He found the small Latino resting on a metal bar near the back entrance.

" 'Litos?'' Kendall called, no response.

" 'Litos what's wrong?'' Still no answer. Kendall slowly walked over, careful not to startle him

''Carlos, what's going on?'' he asked as he rested his hand on Carlos' shoulder

"I just needed some air. I'm fine.'' Carlos replied. Kendall swore he heard a crack in the boy's voice, realizing he must have been crying.

"No you're not. You are not the same energetic Carlos I know. You're never this clumsy when it comes to dance.'' Kendall leaned foreword and pressed a hand to Carlos' forehead. A small gasp escaped his lips when he felt the sick boy's scorching flesh.

"Oh 'Los.'' Kendall cooed as he wrapped his arms around the feverish boy. Carlos buried his head in the blonde's neck, not caring anymore about them finding out. He just wanted his big brother to take care of him and make him feel better like he always.

"Why didn't you tell us you felt bad?'' Kendall asked. Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"Well lets not worry about that right now. Let's get you home.'' Kendall wrapped an arm around him and they both walked back to the practice room.

"Oh my god, Carlos are you okay?'' James and Logan both practically ran over to the shaking boy. Logan felt his head and shuddered. He should have known Carlos wasn't okay.

"What's going on!'' Gustavo yelled when he saw the boys huddled in a small group

"Carlos is sick.'' James explained

"I don't care! Get back to practice. We have a tour coming in THREE WEEKS!.'' Gustavo screamed.

"No.'' Logan spoke up.

"What?'' Gustavo said shocked.

"I said NO! Carlos is freakin sick and could faint at any moment and you have the nerve to tell us to get back to dance. Are you completely insane, I will not stand here and let my best friend black out from his sickness.'' Logan finished his rant and smirked when Gustavo didn't answer.

''Fine! But you and James are staying here for back talking me. Kendall can take him home. I want three hours of vocals, go!'' Gustavo yelled and walked away.

"Go Logan.'' Kendall teased. Logan turned bright red. Everyone knew Logan never back talked unless you made him really mad, like REALLY mad.

"Whatever, just get home and take care of him.'' Kendall nodded and helped the sick boy to the limo.

* * *

They pulled up to the Palmwood's and Carlos barley had enough strength to heave himself out of the limo and through the lobby with Kendall's help.

"Alright just stay here and I'll be right back.'' Kendall said as Carlos laid on the couch. A few minutes later Kendall came back carrying a blanket, pillow, thermometer, and some medicine. He stuck the thermometer in the his little brother's mouth.

"One oh three point eight.'' Kendall read aloud. ''That's really high buddy, let's get that down. He pored a cup of medicine and help Carlos drink it. Then settled a blanket and pillow around him.

"Will you stay her with me?'' Carlos asked.

"Sure baby bro.'' Kendall said as he pulled Carlos' head in his lap and turned the t.v. on. Suddenly a question popped in his head.

"Why didn't you tell anyone 'Litos?'' Kendall asked a tired Latino.

"I-I didn't w-want you guys t-to stress over m-my problems.'' Carlos said brokenly. Kendall's eyes widened and he pulled the boy to his chest.

"Oh, Carlos. You know that you're more important than any music could ever be.'' Kendall whispered.

"I know, b-but I didn't w-want y-you to get in t-trouble.'' Carlos whimpered as tears stained his face. He quickly buried his head in Kendall sturdy chest, feeling a little relived when Kendall started running his finger through his hair.

"Carlos, I don't care what Gustavo has to say. You are so much more important than him. You're my little brother and I promised to always protect my friends. I could care less for what Gustavo had to say. I love you and I never want to see you hurting.'' Kendall replied.

"Really?'' Carlos asked innocently.

"Really.'' Kendall responded as he planted a brotherly kiss to his forehead. ''Now get some sleep.'' Kendall commanded gently. Carlos relaxed as he nuzzled his head in Kendall's chest, feeling protected and loved in his big brothers arms.

* * *

**Alright another one done. This was for Anonymous Skrtle, I hope you enjoyed that. Also thanks you guys for suggesting and reviewing. It makes me smile when I see these great reviews. Alright so I'm gonna talk now. The next one coming up is Kendall/Logan yes it is a slash**

**1. My freakin geography teacher is being a butt head because I could free hand the united states**

**2. Mother nature is taking a dump over my house right now**

**3. My dog hates thunder and is now promptly hiding under my feet as I type this**

**4. I have a new OTP for Austin and Ally: Dez/Austin **

**5. Song of the day is Almost lover by A Fine Frenzy**

**6. Got any ideas for a story, either review, go to my polls, or PM me**

**7. I auditioned for our dinner theater and I hope I got a spot**

**8. high school choir is very challenging, but you can't keep me from my music **

**9. I wish winter was here so I could frolic in the snow we never get in Texas **

**10. I think my dog just peed on my project (Ugh life just sucks sometimes) (-_-)**

**Alright I am going to be doing a question at the bottom of my author's note now. You don't have to answer I just that I would give it a try**

**Question 1. What is your most embarrassing moment that happened in high school or middle school. **

**Answer: In high school, My crush was sitting at a different table at lunch while I sat with my friends. One of them dared me to go steal his drink so he would chase me back to our table. Well being the dare devil I am, I got up and got to his table. While he was talking to someone I took his drink and tapped him on the shoulder then ran like heck. Unfortunately being the stupid person I am I tripped and pink milk spilled all over my shirt. I ran to the bathroom and cried my eyes out. When I came out about 20 minutes later he was standing by the doorway and he could tell I had been crying so he hugged me. But I still don't have the nerve to tell him I like him even though we went through all that. =/ **

**~Mambrino~**


	6. Chapter 6 of Pneumonia and new feelings

**Kendall/Logan Age: 17**

"You going to the hockey game tonight?'' The drummer Toby asked their blonde leader who stood by the drum kit.

"Yeah, Logan and I *cough* got really good *Cough* Seats near the team.'' Kendall rasped out.

"Awesome, but that cough doesn't sound to good. I wounder why Logan hasn't tackled you yet.'' They both laughed at his remark.

"Well I'm not *Cough* going to mess up *Cough* another date.'' Kendall coughed out. He was not about to ruin yet another date. They hadn't had a steady date since they started the pre-tour practice and routines

"Alright man, see you tomorrow for practice.'' Toby slapped his hand and headed of in the other direction as Logan come walking up to the tall blonde.

"Hey we should get home. I want to change into something more comfortable before the game.'' Logan said to Kendall

"Yeah *cough* let's go.'' Kendall replied. Logan gave him a worried look.

"Are you feeling okay. You look really pale and that cough does not sound good.'' Logan pointed out, going into Jr Doctor mode.

"I'm fine *cough* Logan.'' Kendall reassured the small brunette. Logan ignored him as he reached up and felt his forehead, surprised by the warmth radiating from his skin.

"I think you're running a low fever.'' Logan stated.

''Logan *cough* we just got out *cough* of rehearsal I'm sure *cough* It's just a cold. I really wanted *cough* to go tonight.'' Kendall begged, bringing out the famous knight puppy dog eyes. Logan could never resist that look; he caved. Besides he knew Kendall had been looking foreword to this night.

"Alright, but if your fever goes up even one degree than we're staying home.'' Logan put his hands on his hips, making sure he saw the stern look on his face.

"Thank you *cough* Logie.'' Kendall leaned in and gave a quiet chaste kiss to his soft lips. "let's go.''

* * *

"How long are you going to be gone?'' James asked

"Probably until midnight, why?'' Logan and Kendall both gave a confused look towards James.

"You guys know why.'' James said, The both raised an eyebrow. Kendall caterpillars almost disappeared into his hair-line. James continued to throw his hands in the air as if was supposed to pop out of thin air.

"I still don't get what you're trying to say.'' Logan said looking at James with wide eyes.

"Ugh!'' James groaned. "Carlos! Have you both forgotten. I kinda have a HUGE crush on him.'' James yelled. Both males formed an 'O' with their mouths and mentally faced palmed.

"You'll be *cough* fine James. It's *cough* Carlos we're talking about.'' Kendall replied. James raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"How long have you had that cough?'' James questioned. Kendall shrugged his shoulder. James just brushed it off and continued with his fit. "What if he finds out.'' James whined

"James, Carlos is the most oblivious person in the world. He don't even noticed Kendall had been gone for two day when he went back to Minnesota to see his grandmother. I think you're safe.'' Logan explained, calming his friend a little.

"Just please get back here as soon as possible.'' James pleaded. Logan gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, then headed off. James huffed and took a seat on the couch. Suddenly out of nowhere an energetic Latino shot and jumped on the couch.

"Whoa, Carlos slow down.'' James said scooting a little further away.

"Oh sorry, I just had a lot of sugar and know I'm really hyper.'' Carlos rushed to say. He then grabbed James arms to do stupid stuff with him, but James pulled his arms back, feeling a scarlet red color creep up his face.

"Why did you pull away?'' Carlos asked innocently.

''I-I just...Just um... well you see...I'm going to bed. See you in the morning.'' James stumbled to his feet and ran up the stairs, slamming his door harshly. Carlos stood their shocked and a little worried for his taller friend. He acted so weird around him now. All he wanted was to spend time with his best friend... and secrete crush. Carlos jumped off the couch and sat down, no longer energetic.

* * *

The brisk cool air of the arena hit Kendall's face making his chest feel even tighter. He let out a few coughs to try and clear some of the gunk from his chest, but accidentally sent himself into a coughing fit. Logan looked at him as worry crossed his features.

"I really don't think this is a good idea Ken. We should go home before you get worse.'' Logan began to tug on Kendall's sleeve, but stopped when he felt no movement from the other. He turned back to see Kendall's bottom lip quivering and a few tears in the blonde's eyes. Dang he was a good faker.

''Kendall, you can't get sick!'' Logan whined

"Please Logie *cough* I promise as soon *cough* as it ends we'll leave.'' Kendall let a tear fall. Logan couldn't force himself to force Kendall out.

"Alright.'' Logan mumbled rolling his eyes. Kendall smiled and pulled the other male to the gift shop. It was way to early for the game to start so he decided to take Logan and get whatever the smaller brunette wanted.

" *cough* Pick anything babe.'' Kendall said, pushing Logan foreword. Logan sighed and looked at all the things in the store, from t-shirts to bobble heads, Kendall watched as Logan's eyes roamed the store. Suddenly Kendall felt a strong erg to cough again. He cupped his mouth and coughed, and went at it for quit some time. Kendall took his hand off when he was done, feeling light headed. As soon as he caught a glimpse of his hand, he stood there frozen. Logan turned around when he didn't feel the blonde following him anymore. He almost ran to Kendall when he saw Kendall just standing there starring at his hand.

He quickly made his way back to the male and took his hand in his own, horrified at what he saw. Crimson covered Kendall's hand. He looked back up at Kendall who seemed to sway on his feet. Out of nowhere Kendall feel foreword and Logan caught him before he hit the floor, then his world went black.

* * *

Back in apartment 2J a certain tall brunette currently occupied his and Carlos' room. James laid on his bed just starring at a picture of him and Carlos as tears streamed down his face. There was no way Carlos had feelings for the tall boy. He talked about the Jenneffers all the time and how he would marry them someday. He pulled out a note that he had written the boy when he was 13 years old and almost had the courage-almost- to tell him. He hated himself for not telling him sooner. James moaned burring deeper into the sheets. As if on cue, James heard his door crack and someone walk across the floor bored. He immediately knew who it was, but stayed silent.

"James?'' Came a small whisper. James continued to stay silent and pretend to be asleep.

"James, I know your awake.'' James smiled to himself through his tears. At least Carlos had the sense to come check on him.

"W-what.'' The brunette cursed himself for cracking.

"Why have you been acting so weird around me lately?'' He asked brokenly.

James sighed _if only you knew_ he thought. "It's nothing Carlos... Just go back downstairs.'' James whispered.

"No, not until I know why you're crying.'' Carlos sat down on the bed.

"Carlos...please just go away.'' James bit his lip to keep from sobbing right on the spot.

"Why?'' Carlos asked "Do you hate me?'' Carlos was close to tears himself. James couldn't take it anymore and broke down in sobs. He expected for the the Latino to leave or go to his bed, or even scoot away from him, but he did not expect for him to wrap his arms around him and him to his chest. James tried to push away, but didn't have the strength to so he just burred his head on the shorter teens chest. "Please tell me whats wrong.'' Carlos begged.

"I-I can't.'' James sobbed. Carlos didn't press anymore and just held the brunette in his arms. In the corner of his eyes he saw a piece of paper in James' hand. He carefully pulled it from his grasp and began to read it.

_Dear Carlos,  
I really wanted to tell you this, but I just can't so this is my second choice. I started having these weird feelings lately and I notice it every time you look at me, or touch me, or smile at me. You are my best friend and you mean so much to me. I can't image my life with out you. I love you Carlos Garcia,  
Love James._

Carlos let out a small gasp. James looked up and his widened to the size of saucers. He quickly snatched the note from him and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I-I can explain.'' James stumbled pulled out of Carlos' arms.

''How long ago did you write this?'' Carlos asked.

''F-four years a-ago.'' James out his hands on his face and began to cry again.

"How come you never told me?'' James shook with tremors. He waited for the Latino to get up and walk away in disgust, but he never did. He stayed right there waiting patiently for the James' answer.

"I-I di-dn't wa-want you t-to hate m-me.'' James sobbed in his hands. Carlos' heart broke at that. He could never hate James. A bright smile played on his lips. His crush was actually in love with him. Carlos slid next to James and brought him in his arms.

"James I could never hate you. I... I actually love you too.'' James stopped and looked up. Was this a dream? or maybe a trick? No Carlos had a real smile on his lips. One of love. James was caught of guard when he felt a pair of lips catch his. He moved in perfect sync with the other. Carlos pulled back. "I love you.'' He whispered

"I lo-'' Suddenly James felt a vibration in his pocket and realized it was his phone. He pulled it out an answered when he saw it was Logan.

"Hello...oh my god...yeah...be there soon.'' James hung up and dragged the Latino out of bed.

"What's wrong?'' He questioned.

"Kendall's in the hospital.

* * *

Kendall's eyes fluttered open as a bright light his his face. He squinted and turned away. He noticed James and Carlos sitting in a recliner together, while Logan sat in a hard plastic chair that did not look comfortable.

"Logan?'' he squeaked. Logan's eyes immediately snapped open. He jumped up and stood closer to Kendall.

"Guys he's awake.'' Instantly James and Carlos were up and at his side in seconds.

"Hey how are you feeling?'' Carlos asked.

"Been better, at least I'm not coughing anymore.'' Kendall said. all three smiled and the moment felt nice until two stomachs started growling.

''I think that's fate telling us to give you two some time alone.'' both James and Carlos left the room and walked down to the cafeteria. Logan turned back to the blonde. Kendall scooted over and patted the spot next to him. Logan obliged and laid down next to him, bringing the other into his arms.

Kendall nuzzled his face into Logan's shirt, feeling tears creep into his vision. He couldn't help it when one fell then more and more. Logan looked down and starred at the blonde, confusion crossing his face

"Kendall?'' Logan asked quietly. Kendall stayed there crying, hating that he was being so weak.

"Baby, what's wrong?'' He asked again.

Kendall lifted his head and looked into Logan's eyes. ''I r-ruined our da-te.'' Kendall whimpered.

"Oh Kenny, No you didn't It's not your fault you got sick.'' Logan whispered

"B-but I keep m-messing up o-our dates. I'm a t-terrible boyfriend.'' Logan was not having it. He lifted Kendall's head making sure he was looking into his eyes.

"Kendall Donald Knight, You are the best boyfriend in the whole world. I can't image not having you in my life. You mean everything to me. And if you were such a terrible boyfriend then why would I get this...'' Logan pulled out two pieces of paper and a tag of some kind. Kendall took it in his hands and scanned it. ''Oh my god. These are tickets to the Stanly cup and V.I.P section.'' Logan nodded and kissed his temple. "How?'' Kendall asked.

"When you passed out at the game they felt bad and gave me these. Once you're pneumonia starts to clear up you can be released and we can start planning for this.'' Logan explained.

"You know I'm not the best boyfriend in the world.'' Kendall said looking up.

"Then who is?'' Logan asked ready to correct him.

"You.'' Kendall answered. Logan blushed, but didn't hide. Kendall leaned up and kissed him on the lips. ''I love so much.'' Kendall murmured, feeling his eyes close a little

"I love you to the moon and back.'' Logan whispered and planted a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

**Done. so yeah, this was for Stephanie. The other one I wrote was for a different reviewer, sorry that was confusing, I hope you liked it. I had to add some Jarlos because a kid from school asked to see that. The next one coming up is Logan/Jett. *WARNING THERE WILL BE SMUT WARNING* Again thanks for reviewing guys. Alright I'm gonna talk.**

**1. I had to stay home today because I got a migraine, NOT FUN**

**2. My project for school is due in two days and I haven't even started on it**

**3. Song of the day is Let her go by passenger **

**4. I hope you guys are enjoying.**

**5. I am really hungry now**

**6. I watched Big Time Rush perform at the world wide day at play and screamed so hard**

**7. I really wish I had some marshmellows right now**

**8. Go check out some of my other stories**

**9. I miss my old school**

**10. I wish I had more time on my hands. (Oh well, you guys are my world. I wouldn't do this without you guys)**

**Question 2: What is your favorite part of fall/winter **

**Answer: Mine is when I am at my best friends house and we snuggle up to their fire and drink hot chocolate. =)**

**~Mambrino~**


	7. Chapter 7 of stomach flu and good times

**Logan/Jett Age: 17 *WARNING SMUT** **WARNING* **

Jett Stenson stumbled through the doorway of apartment 2J in the hopes of finding his lover and boyfriend of of six months; Logan. When he first approached the door he of course knocked, but no one answered so he let himself in.

To say the pretty boy felt sick was the understatement of the year. He felt really hot, his hair was dull and lifeless, his stomach churned with every movement he made, and his throat and head were killing him.

He slowly made his way up the stairs hoping to find the small brunette boy, but only made it as far as the hall way before collapsing to his knees. He heard a door open and someones frantic footsteps coming towards him. That said person grabbed his shoulder and knelt down in front of him. Jett relaxed a little when he realized it was Logan.

"Jett what are you doing? I thought you had work today.'' Logan asked worriedly

"I did, but I really don't feel good.'' He whispered

"Oh baby.'' Logan cooed, "Come on.'' Logan helped the tall boy to his shaky feet and lead him to his room. Jett laid on Logan's bed, snuggling under the blankets. Logan grabbed a thermometer and stuck it under the pretty boy's tong.

"One oh three point two, That's really high baby. We need to get it down.''Logan quickly left the room and grabbed two pills with a glass of water, then brought it back to the sick boy. ''Here.'' He handed them to Jett who pulled himself up and took them gratefully.

"You are so much easier to handle than the rest of the guys.'' Logan commented. Jett smiled a little and slid back under the covers. Logan sat down on James' bed and opened a book.

"Where is everybody?'' Jett asked quietly. Logan looked up from his book.

"They went to the water-park on the end of west L.A.'' Logan replied.

"Oh, Why didn't you go?'' Logan's face turned a little pink at the question, but answered anyway.

"I don't really like big rides, and besides the last time I went on one, I ended up puking. Not fun.'' Logan looked down at his book again. Jett thought it was cute that Logan was so shy to admit things. That's why he feel in love with the sorter boy, Well that and the fact that Logan was actually really good at pleasure.

Those thoughts were soon interrupted when the churning in his stomach became worse. He tried to hold it back, not wanting Logan to see him like that, but it hurt to much so Jett finally stood up and practically ran for the bathroom, dipping his head in the bowl as the contents of his stomach made their way up. He retched and gagged at all the food coming out. His head and throat increased in pain, making him whimper a felt a hand begin to rub soothing circles on his back as he threw up one more time.

Once he felt like he was down the taller boy turned back and saw Logan kneeling next to him. Logan had a washcloth in his hands and gently ran it over Jett's face, then sat it in the wast basket. He held his arms out for Jett, who gladly excepted them. Normally Jett was the dominant one, but he was way to sick to care. Logan helped him up again and back to his room. Jett settled back down under the comforter and smiled weakly at Logan who, in return, kissed him on the forehead and headed back to James bed, but he barley even made it a step before he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned back to the ill boy and felt a twinge in his heart for him.

"Will you stay with me?'' Jett asked timidly. Logan smiled down at him then slid under the sheets. He wrapped his arms around the pretty boy and let him rest his throbbing head on his chest. Soon sleep began to pull at Jett's eyes and before he knew it, his eyes began to shut.

* * *

An hour later Jett awoke to find his boyfriend missing from the bed. He whined a little bit, Logan always kept him warm when he was sick and now that he was gone he felt like a frozen Popsicle.

"Logie!'' Jett called out. Not even a minute later the smaller boy came in and looked the other over.

"Logie, where did you go?'' Jett asked innocently.

"Sorry. I had a phone call from Kendall and didn't want to wake you so I stepped out. How are you feeling? Do you think you can eat anything?'' Logan questioned. Jett thought about it. His stomach didn't feel horrible at the moment so he guessed it was okay to try. He nodded and Logan was off to make some soup.

About 15 minutes later Logan came back with a bowl and carefully handed it to Jett. The sick male smiled when he recognized the smell of his favorite soup; tomato soup. Jett got about halfway through the soup while Logan sat beside him and rubbed his back, but a sharp pain in his stomach stopped him. Logan noticed and took the soup from his shaking hands.

"Are you going to throw up?'' Logan asked as he sat the soup down.

"No, stomach cramp.'' Jett gritted his teeth and fell back into Logan's arms, just wanting this to be over with.

"Logie it hurts. Please make it stop.'' Jett begged. Logan's heart broke at that. He rubbed Jett's back and talked soothing words into his ear. 20 minutes later and Jett's stomach was still bothering him. Logan was baffled on what to do until an idea came to his head.

"How about a warm bath?'' Logan asked soothingly. Jett just nodded his head and whimpered when Logan left him to go fill up the bath tub.

Logan turned the faucet until the water was a nice warm temperature, then plugged the tub. He let it the tub fill halfway full before going back to get Jett. The ill boy let Logan pull him out of bed and made their way his conjoining bathroom. Once they stepped inside Logan went to the task of undressing the sick boy. He pulled off his soaked t-shirt and then undid his belt, pulled his pants off. Then he quickly pulled off Jett's underwear. While yes he has seen Jett naked, he didn't want to take advantage of him in this state. Jett relaxed when he felt the warm water touch his skin and the smell of the bubbles made him feel a little better. Logan slid of his own pants and swung his legs over the side to help wash the pretty boy. Logan grabbed a rag and ran soap over it before he started messaging the soap onto Jett's perfect skin.

Jett moaned, feeling relief flood his body as Logan kept the motion going. But it didn't last very long for when Logan needed to run the rag over Jett's stomach and lower abdomen he couldn't quit reach that far. without really thinking Logan slid his own boxers and t-shirt off then stepped into the bathtub while Jett numbly leaned foreword to allow him access to the water. Logan began the motion again and started going lower until his hand touched something hard. Logan pulled back, normally happy when this happened but now was not a good time. Jett looked behind and blushed at Logan.

"Sorry, it just feels really nice when you do that.'' Jett whispered.

"Oh really, I bet I can fix that.'' Logan whispered in Jett's ear, forgetting about his previous worry. A shiver made its way down his back at the hot whisper. Logan began rubbing the sick boy's lower thigh before slowly wrapping his fingers around the others member, earning a tight moan from him. Logan smiled and slid his hand up and down Jett's cock as he felt the warm pre-cum against his hand.

"Oh my god Logan, that feels amazing.'' Jett moaned. Just seeing Him squirm and moan like that was enough to turn the brunette on so much it almost hurt

"faster!'' Jett whimpered. Logan ran his hand up and down Jett's member, feeling it pulse in his hands. He knew he was close.

Finally Jett let out a huge and husky moan as Logan felt him coming. The warm cum covered his hand as he kept the motion going. Jett arched his back and then leaned back when he felt his energy leave his body. His orgasm lasted all of 3 minutes finishing as Logan let go of the softening cock.

Jett let his hand wonder until it felt something hard near Logan. He looked up at Logan who had a small blush across his face.

"Let me help you with that.'' Jett whispered. He did just as Logan had minutes ago. ''Do you want to top me?'' Jett asked. Logan debated this for awhile, one because the poor boy was still sick, and two because he didn't want to hurt him.

"Are you sure?'' Logan asked quietly.

"Completely.'' Jett reassured. Logan briefly got out of the tub and grabbed the lube from the bottom drawer of the sink and quickly returned to Jett. The pretty boy leaned up and let Logan get behind him again as Logan spread his legs to grant access.

Logan then started trailing kiss up Jett's neck before their lips met and Jett deepened the kiss, running his lips over Logan's bottom lip asking for entrance, while Logan let him. They moved in sync as Logan wrapped his hands around both their cocks and stoking them at the same time.

Logan pulled his mouth away and started sucking on Jett's neck leaving his print on him. "Oh god I can't wait to have that perfect cock inside me.'' Jett moaned.

"You want to get ready?'' Logan asked as continued to suck.

"Y-yes.'' Jett gasped. Logan reached for the bottle and popped the cap open. He squeezed it gently and watched as the pink lube made it way to Logan's hand. He then leaned foreword and went under the water to find Jett's tight hole. When he found it he play around the edges earning a frustrated and wanting gasp from the other. Slowly Logan slid in one finger, working his way around the tight opening and pushed his finger in and out to loosen the sick boy then finally added a second finger.

Logan opened and closed the two finger to make sure the hole was big enough so it wouldn't hurt when he went in. Jett moaned making Logan's member throb more. Logan handed the lube to Jett who took it and squirted some of it on his hand and rubbed up and down the hardened flesh. Once Logan's cock was nice and slick he let go while Logan spread his legs.

"You ready?'' Logan asked hotly. Jett nodded wanting his Logan inside him right then. Logan smiled and slid the tip of the head into Jett waiting for a reaction, when all Jett did was moan with impatience Logan began to slowly slip all his cock inside. Jett gasped and moaned as he felt the pleasure everywhere in his body. He pulled back and then went back in, thrusting a little slowly to make sure he wouldn't hurt the boy.

"F-Faster.'' Jett gasped. Logan obliged and started thrusting harder and faster.

"Your ass feels so amazing.'' Logan moaned as he began to kiss Jett's neck and cheek bone. The taller of the two wrapped one arm around Logan's back and the other behind his head kissing every place he could reach.

"Ugh, I'm so close!'' Jett moaned. Logan's smile widened as he thrust even faster. Suddenly Jett let out a good scream as Logan hit his sweet spot right on.

''Logie!'' He screamed. That was it for Logan. he finally came inside of Jett, the warm cum covering the pretty boy's insides. they both moaned, feeling so good at the moment.

Both their orgasms reached their peek as both Logan and Jett collapsed against each other. Jett rested his tired body against Logan's as they caught their breath. Once they could breath normally Logan pulled out and just laid there. After a few minutes Logan realized that the water had turned cold and Jett must have been freezing.

"Come one, let's get you out of this cold water.'' Logan whispered. Jett nodded and Let Logan slip out first. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself off, then slid on his boxers. He reached out for Jett and helped him stand up. Logan grabbed a different towel and dried him off before helping him into a clean pair of clothes. Logan guided them back to the bed and let Jett wrap up in the covers before he himself got under.

Logan had grabbed a movie and placed it in the disc slot. Jett chuckled when the title for Enchanted came on the screen. He then snuggled up to the small genus and enjoyed the warmth he provided.

"I love you so much Logie.'' Jet whispered.

"I love you too.'' Logan kissed him on the forehead and quieted as the movie began.

* * *

So the next week when Logan caught the stomach bug, Jett was right there to take care of him. So yeah maybe he did care a lot about his looks, but the one look he cared about the most was his Logan. He meant everything to him and he was his true look. Nothing would ever change that, not even a stupid stomach bug

* * *

**Yay, another one is finished. this was for Cjinx I hope you liked it. Thanks you guys so much for the reviews and the ones that continue to stick with me. It always makes my day when I read these great reviews. thank you guys so much. Next story coming up is on ot4, but it's just friendship, not slash So I'm gonna talk now.  
**

**1. My best friend's birthday is this weekend and we are gonna partay!**

**2. I have a huge crush on one of my friends (ugh, why!)**

**3. being a freshmen is kinda hard, but it's worth it in the end. But I hate being called a fish!**

**4. I think I mentally scarred my friend with this story haha =P**

**5. song of the day is My kind of perfect by David Archuletta**

**6. I really enjoy choir and American Sighn Language.**

**7. I love my school district. Starting this six weeks every last day of the six weeks we get a half day off!**

**8. I HATE algebra! with a fiery passion of a thousand suns**

**9. I got to watch the avengers with my little nephew yesterday**

**10. I really need to catch up on my sleep =/**

**question 3; what is your favorite subject in school and why? not including electives  
**

**Answer: biology, because I love learning about bacteria and how they spread.**

**~Mambrino~ **


	8. Chapter 8 of appendicitis and concerts

**OT4 Friendship, Slashes are Kames and Cargan**

"You're on in five minutes!'' Gustavo yelled, all the while the boys warmed up for their last concert. Okay three of the four boys warmed up. They seemed to be missing a certain energetic Latino.

"Where is Carlos?'' Gustavo shouted, earning a wince from the guys

"I think he went to the bathroom.'' Kendall replied.

"Well get him out here now!'' Gustavo demanded. Kendall nodded and headed for the bathrooms. He soon stepped inside the large room and immediately noticed the small boy hunched over the sink. His skin was a very pale brown, his hair looked damp, and his body shook at little.

" 'Litos?'' Kendall called out. Carlos jumped a little at the unexpected voice, but relaxed when he saw Kendall standing in the door.

"You okay bro?'' Kendall asked standing to the side of him.

"Y-Yeah, just some butterflies.'' Carlos responded

"Are you sure, you look at little pale...'' Kendall paused and felt the shorter teens forehead, surprised at the warmth he found there. "And you feel really warm.''

"I'm fine Kenny. I promise it's just my nerves. Once I get out there I'll be fine.'' Carlos shot him a reassuring smile, but the blonde saw right threw it.

"I don't know Carlos. It's okay if you're sick, we can reschedule. Your heath does matter.'' Kendall tried to convince.

"No, I'm fine really. And it's our last concert; it'll be over before you know it.'' Carlos said more to himself than Kendall. '' Besides I can hear Gustavo from here. Now let's go.'' Kendall reluctantly nodded and headed back to the guys, not wanting to get in an argument before the concert. Gustavo would probably explode if that happened.

Carlos stayed behind to look back at the mirror. He knew he was probably sick but he would admit that after the concert. He didn't need to worry his friends and boyfriend, Logan of six months, about his problems. A sharp pain in his right lower abdomen pulled him from his mind. _"Just get through this and then tell them.''_ Carlos thought to himself.

* * *

"Alright dogs, this is it. This is the last performance and I swear if you mess this up in any way, shape, or form. I can promise the missing bodies report on the news tomorrow!'' Gustavo screamed. The guys just ignored him and listened to all the screaming fans.

"On in five...four...three...two...one.'' Kendall jumped out on the trampoline first, starting the song for elevate. Next James went doing a perfect pose in mid air rocking the next verse. Then Logan went on doing a back-flip smoothly going into the next verse. Now it was Carlos' turn. He jumped out, landing on his feet, but not without pain coursing through his stomach. The little Latino pushed the pain from his head and focusing on the song. It was going pretty well, but the dancing was becoming faster and Carlos was having trouble keeping up. He vision began to swim and his stomach churned with each step. Suddenly the short teen tripped over Logan's foot, sending him to the ground.

As soon as his knees hit the ground all the continents come up from his poor stomach and he vomited on the stage. Screams of horror rang through the audience as James scooped the weak teen into his arms ran back stage. Carefully he placed the pale boy on the couch. Logan dropped beside him, going into mode.

"What hurts baby?'' Logan asked quietly. Kendall walked off with his phone calling for an ambulance while James stayed behind.

"My tummy'' Carlos cried.

"all of it or your side?'' Logan questioned.

"My side.'' Carlos replied only able to reply with two word answers from the pain. James immediately noticed and knelled down beside him, running a hand through his hair while speaking sweet words in his ear. They all hated seeing him in so much pain. There hearts clenched at his pained words. Carlos let out a painful whimper when Logan pushed down on his side.

"I think he has an appendicitis.'' Logan said. James paled at that, remembering when he had an appendicitis. He felt like he had been dying. If his boyfriend Kendall hadn't been there, he probably would have exploded from pain.

Speaking of the blonde leader, Kendall walked back into the room in a swift motion. Kendall bent down near Carlos. ''Help is on the way buddy, just hold on.'' He whispered. Carlos looked up and whimpered again. ''Logie.'' Carlos croaked.

"Yes baby?'' Logan asked.

"I need a bucket.'' Carlos whined. Logan ran for a bucket and shoved it under Carlos' chin as yet again more bile rose to his throat.

"Shh it's okay baby, just get it out. I'm right here.'' Logan whispered as he rubbed circles in his back. Just then two male paramedics came into the room carrying a stretcher. The leader of the two was tall and had dark hair, while the other seemed a little shorter with brown hair. The leader pulled Gustavo to the side as the other started preparing Carlos.

"We have to move fast. His appendices could burst at any moment.'' He said. All three boys nodded and helped Carlos on the stretcher. The other paramedic came back with Gustavo behind.

"One of you can go with him.'' The man said. Kendall and James gave Logan a knowing look. Logan nodded and followed them out the room and into the ambulance.

"You two go. We will reschedule the concert.'' Kelly said softly and gave both boys a hug, then shooed them out the door. They quickly speed off towards the hospital, worry etched in their features.

As soon as they found a parking spot they hopped out of the car and ran to the front desk. A female receptionist sat at the front. Kendall ran up to her.

"Hi we're here for Carlos Garcia.'' Kendall said. The elderly woman looked up at the blonde.

"Oh yes, he was just taken to surgery. He should be out in about an hour. There was also an older boy with him. He said he needed some air and went on a walk and said to tell you he would be back soon.'' Kendall and James sighed, taking a seat in the hard metal looked around and stopped when his eyes landed on a quivering blonde.

"Kendall?'' James asked quietly. Kendall didn't reply. instead he hid his head in his hands and ran for the bathrooms. James followed behind him, heart breaking when Kendall slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. James sat down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Kendall, baby what's wrong?'' James questioned, leaning in closer. James knew Kendall only did this once, and that was when he was trying not to cry in front of anyone.

"Kenny, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong.'' James whispered gently. Kendall finally looked up at James, trying to keep the tears back.

"Oh Kenny.'' James breathed as he brought the boy into a tight embrace. Kendall hid his face in James' shirt trying hard not to cry. This was all his fault. If only he had made Carlos stay behind this wouldn't be happening and he wouldn't be in so much pain. How could he be so stupid.

"Kenny, love what's wrong. Please tell me.'' James begged.

"I-I'm so s-sorry.'' Kendall crocked as his voice cracked.

"What? Why? you didn't do anything wrong.'' James said calmly.

"It's all m-my fault.'' Kendall replied brokenly. Suddenly it was as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"Are you talking about what happened with Carlos?'' James asked. That was it for Kendall and the dam broke.

"I-It's all my f-fault. I-I'm such a s-stu-pid per-person.'' Kendall sobbed. James was shocked. Why would Kendall think it's his fault. He didn't know Carlos was that sick. He pulled the slightly shorter boy into his lap and ran his hand across Kendall's back. Then with his other hand he lifted Kendall's head so that they were looking at each other.

"Don't say that. You had no idea that this would happen. You were just doing what you thought was right. No one blames you Kenny.'' James spoke soothingly.

"B-But I s-saw how m-mu-ch Carlos was i-in pain and I did-didn't do anything a-about it.'' Kendall hiccuped and clung to James even more.

''Kendall Donald Knight, you did do something about it. I didn't think to call for an ambulance and Logan was to distracted with Carlos to think about it. Thanks to you Carlos got the help he needed. I bet when he wakes up he'll be so happy to see you. Don't ever say that and you're are not stupid at all. you knew exactly what to do.'' James said firmly but gently. Kendall just nodded and nuzzled into the crook of James neck while he continued to sob and sputter. James just sat there and whispered words of comfort into the boy's ear. Finally Kendall calmed down and they both stood up now heading back to the waiting room.

Once they walked back they noticed their brunette genus standing in the large room. They quickly made their way over to the small boy. Kendall reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Logan turned around and relaxed when he saw the two. Instantly the two noticed the tear tracks running down his pale cheeks. Both of them pulled the small teen into a hug, then released when Logan let go.

"You okay?'' James asked sympathetically. Logan just nodded and turned back around just as a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Carlos Garcia.''

* * *

Carlos blearily opened his eyes as a white light streamed into his lids. He glanced up and noticed all the machines hooked up to him, reminding him of what had happened. Suddenly a brunette boy stood right beside him.

"Hey.'' He said weakly.

"Hey, how are you feeling.'' Logan asked.

"Okay I guess. where are the guys?'' Carlos replied.

"They checked on you before they went to go get something to eat. You've been out for about a day.'' Logan said.

"Oh, okay...'' Carlos let the subject.

"The doctor said you had an appendicitis. They removed it before it exploded.'' Logan stated. Carlos stayed silent knowing Logan still had a question for him

"Carlos... why, why didn't you tell me?'' Logan asked quietly. A tear slipped down his face. Logan felt sympathy for the boy and slid in next to Carlos.

"I-I didn't want to bother you guys with my problems.'' Carlos whispered. Logan's eyes widened at this. He couldn't believe Carlos felt that he had to hid his problems from them; especially him.

"Carlos please don't ever say that again. If your appendices had exploded you could have died. I can't lose you, not when we still have so much planned for each other. I can't lose you.'' Logan said as he pulled the Latino closer and kissed his temple.

"I'm so sorry.'' Carlos cried.

"It's okay, It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay.'' Logan said nuzzling his nose into Carlos' short hair.

"Promise you'll never leave me.'' Looked up with his innocent brown eyes.

"I promise, as long as you always tell me when something is bothering you.'' Logan replied, pushing his lips on Carlos', putting all his passion in that one kiss.

"I love you.''

"I love you too.'' Logan whispered as Carlos once again fell asleep in Logan's arms, safe and warm.

* * *

**Yay another one is done. that was for insertunoriginalpennamehere. Thank you so much for always reviewing and giving me ideas. I love you gurl. So the next story coming up is James/Kendall and it will be a slash. alright so I'm gonna talk now**

**1. I hope everyone had a great weekend.**

**2. I had a ton of fun at my dinner thearter**

**3. I have a new favorite quote. "It's called heartbreak, about two billion songs on it.'' From teen wolf**

**4. song of the day is roar by katy perry**

**5. have you seen the new cloudy with a chance of meatballs. IT'S SO ADORBS (-_-)**

**6. Berry is mine. (He is the strawberry)**

**7. I am currently reading the host right now**

**8. Homecoming is this week and I am so excited**

**9. why am I having such strange dreams that involve BTR**

**10. My friend did my make-up and I actually really liked it.**

**Question 4: What is your favorite movie?**

**Answer: Avengers because I love me some Chris Evans and Robert Downy Jr.**


	9. Chapter 9 of the flu and blankies

**James and Kendall; Age: 16**

"Are you guys ready for the movie?'' Carlos asked the other three guys.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this since July to see insidious chapter 2.'' Kendall replied. Today was the big day that all four boys had been waiting for. While a certain tall brunette didn't really see the point in scary movies it was a great chance to cuddle with his boyfriend Kendall.

They had just walked out of the recording studio and were now headed for a restaurant to eat at before the movie. The darkened sky looked beautiful surrounding the city, but James couldn't focus on the gorges scenery. Instead his mind was turned to the churning in his stomach and sore throat. When the brunette had awoken this morning it had started with a dull ache then progressively got worse as the day went on.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed that the car was no longer moving anymore and all the others were getting out of the car. They had decided to stop at the small, quite little cafe just five minutes away from the movie theater.

"What would you like to drink?'' An old lady named Betty asked. The four boy ordered the same thing every time. A coke-a-cola lime soft drink.

"Do you think it will be as intense as last time?'' Logan asked

"I don't know, but I hope it's as good as last time.'' Carlos said.

"At least I have someone to protect me.'' Kendall smirked as he nudged James with his shoulder. When he received no answer he nudged him again as his eyebrows rose in concern. Still no response.

"James?'' Kendall questioned confused and worried. James immediately looked up and recognized his boyfriend's distress.

"Uh, oh sorry...I was just thinking.'' James whispered bashfully.

"Well it must be something important for you not to hear me.'' Kendall half joked.

"Hey you okay, you look a little pale?'' Logan asked when he saw how pale his normally tan friend looked.

"Huh, yeah. Dancing just wore me out. I'm just ready for the movie and to protect Kendall from the scary caterpillar monster.'' James laughed referring to the accident that happened when they were six years old and Kendall was afraid of caterpillars. Kendall blushed at that and dipped his head a little.

"Aww, is our little Kenny embarrassed?'' James chuckled as he pinched Kendall's cheek.

"Whatever, let's just order and go.'' Kendall said as he pushed James hand away.

After ordering their food and quickly scarfing it down, they were finally off for the movie. Once inside the movie theater they grabbed their seats waited for the movie to start. The theater was filled with a lot of people, mostly because it was opening night and were they were eager to see it. James sat on the very end of the row with Kendall beside him and Logan and Carlos on the other side of Kendall. The brunette had an arm around Kendall while the Blonde leaned on his shoulder. a soft inhale ran through the movie theater as the movie began to play. Kendall grabbed his hand and squeezed it when the music began to become more dramatic. James tried focusing on the movie and not the growing pain in his stomach, but it was becoming more challenging to ignore it.

Kendall let out a small whimper when it came to s creepy scene. James moved closer, but the action made his stomach churn worse. Kendall squeezed his hand tighter when another jump-scare popped on the screen. Kendall buried his head in James chest, not even caring if he looked weak. It's not like he was acting like Carlos at the moment who was practically on top of Logan, screaming almost every second.

James kissed his head, swallowing the bile rising in his throat. James winced when even just swallowing became a hard task. The brunette kissed Kendall's head when he felt Kendall shaking against him, but stopped when he felt the bile again rising to his mouth. This time he couldn't swallow it because it hurt so much. James quickly stood up and shoved Kendall back, racing for the bathroom. He didn't have time to feel regret when he finally reached the restroom, letting out all his dinner from that night.

Meanwhile a very confused and scared Kendall stayed behind. Logan leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What happened?'' He asked the blonde leader.

"I don't know.'' Kendall replied. James had never run out of a movie before, no matter how scared he might be. '' I'm gonna go check on him.'' Kendall stood up and ran out. He instinctively went to the bathroom. Gasping when he saw James on his knees, vomiting. Kendall immediately knelt down and began rubbing soothing circles on James' back. James winced again when the vomit had stopped coming up. The pain in his throat intensified making it hard to swallow.

"James?'' Kendall squeaked. James looked behind him and weakly smiled.

"Sorry, did I scare you?'' James' voice was hoarse and weak from the bile.

"Just a little. I'm more worried that you didn't tell me. We could have just gone another night.'' Kendall said wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist.

"I didn't want to ruin the night.'' James whispered.

"I think Carlos was about to leave anyway. That movie is twisted.'' Kendall chuckled. ''Come on we need to get you home. I can feel your body temperature rising as we speak. James just nodded his head, to weak and dizzy to complain. James stood up on wobbly legs and Kendall could have sworn he saw James sway on his feet, so the caring blonde wrapped one arm around James middle and then brought the brunette's arm over his shoulder. Carefully the two made it out of the bathroom.

"Oh there you are.'' They heard Logan call from behind them.

"Yeah sorry, I had to help James.'' Kendall said looking over the pale boy.

"we should probably get home.'' Kendall suggested. Logan just nodded as did Carlos, who didn't look to well himself, but that was probably because of the movie.

"I'm guessing it got to scary?'' the tall blonde asked. Carlos nodded his head furiously up and down.

''Let's not do that again.'' Carlos pleaded as he pressed closer to Logan, who intertwined his fingers with the Latino's. Kendall laughed a little, making sure not to move James to much. He could tell the sick boy wasn't doing to well with all the movement. He kinda had a greenish tent to his face.

"Alright let's get home.'' Kendall once again pulled the brunette to the car and they both settled in the back while Carlos and Logan got in the front.

* * *

"How are you feeling?'' Kendall asked once they settled into the apartment. James had immediately crashed in his bed when they arrived home. to say the care ride went well would be a total understatement. James had thrown up twice and Kendall couldn't stand having his lover in so much pain.

"Okay I guess. I just hope this ends soon.'' James muttered as he slid under the covers.

"Do you need anything?'' The brunette questioned the ill teen.

"Water...and a bucket.'' James whimpered as yet another painful wave of nausea rolled inside his stomach. Kendall quickly nodded and ran out the room to retrieve the items he requested. He was soon back in their shared room and was currently sitting on James' bed.

"You don't have to stay in here. I understand if you want to go watch the hockey game with the other two.'' James whispered lowly. Kendall rolled his eyes and tilted the brunette's chin upward to make him meet his eyes.

"I would miss every hockey in the history if that meant it would make you better.'' Kendall replied, placing a soft kiss to the taller boy's forehead. James goofully smiled back, his chest filling with warmth with love for his boyfriend. ''Now get some sleep, I don't want you getting sicker.'' Kendall commanded gently as he rubbed his nose against James'.

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?'' James asked quietly. Kendall smiled and sat down, wrapping his arms around the tall brunette. Almost instantly he was out like a light.

* * *

James tossed and turned as a terrifying nightmare racked his body. Each toss made his stomach churn more as a small headache began to form in the back of his head. James instantly sat up when he awoke with a gasp. He clutched his head and tried to will his stomach to stop flipping, but his body didn't seem to listen. a small moan escaped his chapped lips as he felt worse than before. He heard Kendall shift in his bed and than a bright light clicked on as Kendall dimmed the lamp to find the source of the noise he had heard.

"James you okay?'' Kendall asked concerned. James shook his head as more pain built in his body. No matter how hard James tried to hid his sickness whenever he was around Kendall he knew to let his guard down. The blonde would find out one way or another.

Kendall felt a pang in his heart for the poor boy and immediately made his way over to his bed. James scooted over to let the blonde sit down. James found himself being engulfed in arms as his head rested against a strong chest.

"What hurts baby?'' Kendall asked calmly. James just whimpered as the pain became to much. He was afraid more than just words would come out of his mouth.

"Is it your stomach?'' Kendall asked again. James simply nodded his head. Kendall reached for the bucket and held it for James as once again the poor brunette expelled the continents of his stomach. Kendall gently ran his free hand up and down James' back. The blonde couldn't stand to see James like this. In fact Kendall had only seen this side a few times and he was the only one. Not even Carlos and Logan had seen this.

As soon as James stopped he fell back into the blonde's calming finally making their way down his cheeks as the pain in his throat began to feel like someone lighting his throat on fire. Kendall set the bucket down let James cry into his shirt, knowing this must be hell for the other. Suddenly a thought came to his mind.

"Hey do you remember that blanket I gave you when we were five?'' Kendall asked the sobbing brunette.

"Y-Yeah, why?'' James whimpered brokenly.

"Do you remember where you put it?'' Kendall questioned.

"N-No, I l-lost it after t-the move.'' James replied hoarsely.

"Well I think I know where it is.'' Kendall began to slip out of the bed, but a soft hand grabbed his wrist. ''Don't go.'' James whimpered.

"Jamie I'm not even leaving the room, I'm just going to the closet.'' Kendall smiled warmly as he pressed a kiss to James' cheek. Hesitantly James let go of Kendall's hand and watched him wearily. Kendall rummaged through the small closet and smiled when he found what he was looking for. Hiding it behind his back, Kendall walked back to the brunette and stood beside him.

"Do you remember this,'' Kendall quickly unraveled a worn out and torn hockey blanket. James starred at him in disbelief.

"Oh my god.'' James whispered.

"I found it when I was helping you pack up your room. I thought it might come in handy.'' Kendall spoke to him, throwing the blanket across his body.

"I remembered when you used to always use it when you came to my house and snuggled with it when you were sick. Who knew you still needed it.'' Kendall joked as he slid back under with James. The brunette just smiled while Kendall whipped away the last of the tears from his face. Once again James rested his tired head against Kendall warm, rising and falling chest. Kendall kissed the top of James head and let his eyes begin to droop.

"I love you.'' James whispered, looking up at the shorter teen.

"I love you too.'' Kendall replied as sleep ebbed away at his mind. James was finally content and knew he would be safe in Kendall's arms.

* * *

**Awesome another one done. This was actually not for a specific reviewer, but some of you did suggest it. I hope you enjoyed another one. The next one coming up is another Kendall and Logan except it little Logan and Kendall. hopefully it will have a lot of cut fluffyness. alright so I'm gonna talk now.  
**

**1. I am super tired**

**2. who knew sign language would be so much fun**

**3. I have gotten into epic rap battles of history lately**

**4. I saw cloudy with a chance of meatballs this weekend and it was so cute!**

**5. Song of the day is Cinema by Skrillix**

**6. I just freakin remembered I have algebra homework at 11:34 P.M.**

**7. I am super dupper excited for Halloween**

**8. I can't wait for all the Halloween movies to start playing on Disney**

**9. I'm going to homecoming with one of my guy friends. He is so sweet**

**10. don't forget to keep suggesting more ideas. I love it when you guys ask me**

**Question 5: What are you dressing as this year for Halloween?**

**Answer: I am going as a fallen angel zombie =)**

**~Mambrino~**


	10. Chapter 10 of chicken pox and warm hugs

**Kendall and Logan; Age: 6**

"Mommy are we going to hockey practice today?'' Little Kendall asked.

"Not today sweetie. The blizzard outside blocked off the road.''Mama Knight sadly explained. Kendall frowned, upset that he wouldn't get to see his friends for a whole day. Well he probably wouldn't have seen James anyway since he was at his dad's house for the weekend and Carlos, who was staying with his grandparents. But there was still Logan. The two had become very close over the coarse fo the year. He came over to the Knights house almost everyweekend, mostly because his father worked late and his mother passed away a year ago from Lukemia.

Jenniffer absolutly loved Logan and felt sympathy for the young child. Lately when she would drop Logan off at his house his father reacked of alchohal and Logan seemed to be keeping something from them, but Jennifer never pushed the chiled to tell her and always welcomed him to their humble aboad.

Kendall walked over to the window, watching as tons of snow fell from the darkened sky. "Stupid weather.'' Kendall mumbled as he climbed up the window. Suddenly a shrill cry rang through the small home. Mama Knight immediately headed up the stairs to the new baby's room. Kendall's sister Katie had just been born about two months ago. And while yes he loved her with all his heart, he hated the crying.

Kendall huffed again and continued to watch the snow as his eyes scanned the small area outside. Suddenly something caught the blonde's attention. Something was moving toward his home. It was smaller than an adult, but bigger than any animal that lived in his small hometown. As this person got closer they became more clear. Kendall gasped when he realized who that person Kendall jumped off the window seat an ran to the front door, yanking it wide open.

"Logie?'' Kendall asked as he snagged Logan's arm and brought him into a tight hug.

"Logie what are you doing?'' The blonde stared down at his shorter friend. concerned that Logan was out in the cold all by himself. Logan looked up at Kendall worried eyes and blushed. Now that he thought about it, the idea seemed silly.

"K-kenny, I um I d-don't feel to good.'' Logan squeaked.

"Where's your dad?'' Kendall questioned the now shivering boy.

"H-He had a lotta w-work to do.'' Logan replied shyly. Kendall nodded his head and studied his best friend. His cheeks and nose were a bright red, his hair was tossled and uncombed like he had just gotten out of bed, and he had a lot of red dots across his fare skin. Kendall gently helped Logan to the couch and wrapped him in his favorite blanket.

"Hold on I'll be right back.'' Kendall quickly ran up the stairs and into Kaite's room where his mother had put Kendall back to bed. She looked down at her son with confussion. Kendall gestured for her to follow. Jenniffer complied and followed him down the stairs. As soon as her eyes landed on the bundle wrapped up on the couch, she went straight into mama Knight mode and rushed over to Logan kneeling beside him.

"Logan, sweetheart what's wrong?'' She asked in a calm voice. Instantly Logan's face turned red again as he spoke quietly.

"I d-don't fe-el to good and m-my daddy i-isn't home a-and I'm r-really itchy.'' Logan whispered, shoving his head under the blanket to hide how ashamed and embarrised he felt. Mama Knight smiled warmly and lifted the blanket from his face.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I think you have the chicken pox. Let me go get some medicine and a thermometer so I can check your fever.'' Jenniffer stood up and left the two boy to find the things she needed.

Once mama Knight had dissapeard from the room Kendall climbed up the couch and sat near his friend. Logan looked over at Kendall, fear evident in his eyes. Kendall frowned wondering why he looked so scared.

"What are chicken pox.'' Logan's small voice asked.

"Well, they're these small dots on your skin and they make you itch a lot.'' Kendall tried to explain.

"A-am I gonna d-die Kenny?'' Logan tightened his grip on his blanket. His body began to shake more.

"No no, I've got them before and My mommy made me feel all better and I know she can help you too.'' Kendall replied, hugging Logan close to his body. Logan buried his head in Kendall's chest and relaxed when he felt the rise and fall of his chest.

Finally after a few minutes mama Knight returned to the two with some Kalimine lotion and a thermometer then began instuctions.

"Alright Logan I'm gonna put some of this Logan on your skin so it will stop itching and take your temperature.'' explained gently. ''Kendall Go upstairs and get some long sleeved pajamas and bring them to me.'' She instucted. Kendall dashed up the stairs to retrieve the requested items while Jenneffer helped Logan out of his clothes than rubbed the lotion over Logan's body.

"Here mama.'' Kendall handed the clothes to the red head and helped Logan into them, chuckling seeing the pj's stretch far beyond Logan's arms and legs. Mama Knight carefully picked up the small boy and carried him to Kendall's room.

"He can sleep in my bed mommy.'' Kendall said, bouncing up and down. Jenniffer smiled down at her son's generousity. She placed Logan in Kendall's bed and tucked him in. Then made a small palet on the floor for Kendall. The blonde looked up logan one more time before he to fell into his own dreamland

* * *

Kendall awoke suddenly out of a light sleep and looked around the room to find what had awoken him. Even in the dark he make out something squrming around in his bed. Kendall quickly got up and walked the short distance to his bed. His little heart broke when he heard painful whimperes escaping little Logan's mouth.

"Logie?'' Kendall whispered. Logan continued whimper and moan.

"Logie wake up.'' Kendall began shaking his shoulder.

"No...no...I'm s-sorry. I-I'll b-be good.'' Logan cried. Tears streamed down his face as he whimpered again. Kendall couldn't take this much longer.

"Logie it's just a dream. It's me, Kendall I'm right here.'' Kendall said gently. Instantly Logan's eyes shot open. His breathing was quick and shallow. More tears streamed down his face as he frantically reached for Kendall. The blonde jumped on the bed and wrapped his arms around Logan. The sick boy buried his head into Kendall's neck, seeking comfort. Logan sobbed more feeling worse from his horrible dream.

T-there g-gonna get m-me.'' Logan cried, shaking like a leaf in Kendall's arms.

"Who Logie, who's gonna get you?'' Kendall asked very concerned.

"Them. The m-m-mon-sters.'' Logan hiccuped and sputterd more, terrified to the core.

"Logie no one is gonna get me. Not with your Knight in shining armor.'' Logan relaxed a little and glanced up at his friend.''

"W-What do y-you mean?'' Logan croaked.

"I mean, my last name is Knight and my mommy always said that knights in shining armor would always protect the people they love and I love you don't I?'' Kendall asked.

"Y-Yeah.'' Logan replied.

"Right I love you as much as my mom and Kaite.'' Logan's eyes grew to saucers at hearing that. Kendall loved him that much.

"R-really.'' Logan asked finally calming down.

"Of course. now to protect you I will sleep up here tonight so no one can ever hurt my logie.'' Kendall explained as he and Logan slid under the covers.

"But won't your mommy be mad?'' Logan asked shyly.

"No, she loves you too much.'' Kendall replied. Logan croockedly smiled at him and rested his tired body in Kendall arms, letting his head rest on Kendall chest while Kendall ran his hand up and down Logan's back, just as he had felt his mom do when he was scared or sick.

"I love you my knight in shining armor.'' Logan whispered, feeling sleep take over his body once again.

"I love you too my Logie.''

* * *

The next morning When Kendall's mother when to check on Logan she was not at all surprised to find Logan practically on top of Kendall sleeping peacfully. She smiled and gently closed the door, deciding to wake them up later.

* * *

** So I updated this earlier but there was a small problem, They would't use the words "Mrs." and "Knight" Together and I swear it bugged the crap out of me. So if you're reading it again thank you. Anyway another one done. How was it I really hoped you liked it. I think I did pretty amazing on this one (Expcept for my stupid computer problem). This was for no one inperticular, just something that popped in my head. review and tell me how I did or what you want to see. The next one coming up is Logan/Carlos yes it's a slash. So I'm gonna talk now...**

**1. Homecoming was so much fun**

**2. I watched she's the man yesterday and I can't stop laughing**

**3. I finally re-did my room. It looks so awesome**

**4. I get my music for our choir concert tomorrow**

**5. Song of the day is A team by ed sheeran**

**6. my puppy tore up my homework for geography (-_-) why!**

**7. Tomorrow is spirit day at my high school**

**8. I can't wait to see what you guys thought of this chapter**

**9. please tell me that I did NOT just see a cockroatch crawl on the porch**

**10. check out the story called Logan vs autocorrect. I laughed my butt off**

**Question 6: What was your coolest birthday party ever**

**Answer: When I turned 13 me and a friend went to a place called great wolf loge where I live and we had SO much fun.**

**Thanks guys and please review. they really do help.**

**~Mambrino~**


End file.
